plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies
There are many strategies to beat this Mini-game other than the one listed on its page. This Pool level is one of the toughest Mini-games, so don't worry if you don't beat it on your first try. Also, bring Jalapenos every time, so you can take out excess ice trails. Strategies Before adding your own, please overview the Rules Page first. Boom strategy. Plants needed: Lily Pad , Jalapeno, Squash, Sunflower, Cattail and Imitater. Squashes are for Zombonis. Jalapenos are for melting ice, Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis. Imitaters are used in case the Squash and Jalapenos is not recharged. Cattails are used for taking care of normal Zombies You can play this once you get Lily Pad (on iPhone). Use Repeater, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Chomper, Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb, Lily Pad. It must only have three ice free columns. First two columns: Sunflowers (switch to Repeaters later, shifting the Sunflowers to the right end of the pool). Third column: Chompers Other pool lanes: Sunflowers Wall-nut and Cherry Bomb are for Zombie Bobsled Teams that reach the end of the ice (Threepeaters can substitute the Lily Pads) Alternate Strategy One The player will be most vulnerable at the beginning. Get a double column of Sunflowers up fast and three in rows 1 and 6. Plant a Cattail after the first eight Sunflowers and as soon as they finish their cooldown after that. Plant Potato Mines as soon as they are available, but prioritize Spikerocks. If a Zombie Bobsled Team makes it past the ice in an unprotected row, drop a Wall-nut, wait for them to bunch up, and use a Squash. Once the lawn is under control, you can replace Sunflowers with more Threepeaters (on land) and Cattails (in the pool). Use the Squash, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, and Spikeweed. As written here, this strategy includes 11 plants: 1 Sunflower 2 Lily Pad 3 Cattail 4 Potato Mine 5 Spikeweed 6 Spikerock 7 Wall-nut 8 Squash 9 Threepeater 10 Jalapeno 11 Cherry Bomb Alternate Strategy Two This strategy is so simple, nine words can describe it: two columns of Sunflowers and two columns of Gloom-shrooms. Nothing will get past it. Note: The trick is building it. The iOS version only has 3 ice free columns, and the bobsledders will overrun you early. You need a lot of defense before you can build the columns. Alternate Strategy Three *Plant eight Sunflowers on the first and second columns at the 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 6th rows. *In front of the Sunflowers, plant at least two Peashooters at every lane. *Plant two Peashooters for the pool lanes as well, on top of Lily Pad, to have Defense against Ducky Tube Zombies. *Melt the ice as soon as possible with Jalapeno. *After melting ice, add Spikeweeds and upgrade to Spikerocks as soon as possible to prevent more ice from coming in. *Plant Cattail and Wall-nut or Tall-nuts for more Defense. Alternate Strategy Four (the “Armageddon” method) Plants: Lily Pad, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Squash, Potato Mine, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom and Coffee Bean. Plant a minimum of eight Sunflowers in the leftmost ranks. Use the Squash (cheap) wherever possible to stomp Zombonis, and plant Potato Mines (cheap and quick to regenerate) as backup Zomboni killers and to take out entire Bobsled Teams. As things get more chaotic, move up to the heavier explosives. When things get really crowded, place a Doom-shroom on a Lily Pad midway down the pool, then drop a Coffee Bean on it to detonate and clear the yard nearly fence-to-fence. Clean up smaller groups with Cherry Bombs (if they are compact) or Jalapeños (if they are strung out along the file). Bide your time and wait till the last possible moment to detonate your Doom-shrooms; they take a long time to regenerate and the longer you wait, the more zombies will enter the yard (and the kill zone). If you wait too long and miss a few, or want to wait longer to draw more in, or need a few more seconds for a plant to recharge or to gather more Sun, drop in a Wall-nut to slow ’em down, bunch ’em up, and give you more time to Squash ’em or blast ’em. Try to reserve the Jalapeno as your ace-in-the-hole; if your explosives timing is off and you miss a few zombies, you can use it to zap the endangered file. If you can, wait while they eat a Sunflower or two (easily replaced) and you may also be able to nail a Zomboni or Bobsled entering from the right as a bonus. Alternate Strategy Five Pick the following plants: * Sunflower * Jalapeno * Imitater Jalapeno * Cherry Bomb * Squash * Repeater * Lily Pad * Spikeweed If you have 9 slots, pick the Torchwood, and if 10 slots, pick the Twin Sunflower. Procedure: 1.) Plant Sunflowers on the first two columns of the lawn (making you have 12 Sunflowers). 2.) When a Zomboni appears, plant a Spikeweed in front of it. 3.) When a Zombie Bobsled Team appears, use the Jalapeno to kill those four. 4.) If a Zombie Bobsled Team appears and your two Jalapenos are still recharging, plant a Repeater immediately. (I assume that you have enough sun for it at this point.) 5.) You must have planted Repeaters on the third column (and later on, probably on the fourth) before or during the next huge wave of zombies. 6.) Use the Squash or Cherry Bomb whenever some zombie get past your current defense. 7.) Only use Spikeweeds to kill Zombonis! 8.) Use again the Jalapeno when a row gets huge amount of ice. (Use the Imitater if the zombies are far away and use the real one if the zombies are near.) 9.) If you have enough sun and time, plant Torchwoods and Twin Sunflowers. If there are too many Zombie Bobsled teams in one row, use the Cherry Bomb in the middle of them. Reserve your Jalapenos for urgent uses. Don't waste them on rows with just ice and no zombies! If a Zomboni crushes your Repeater, use the Squash to prevent them from proceeding to your house. note:if you don't have the imitater pick spikerock instead. Alternate Strategy Six Plant Sunflowers in the back and build up Starfruit in the pool while you hold the initial waves off with Potato Mines, Squashes and Jalapenos. Once the Pool is full of Starfruit, nothing can get past them. Alternate Strategy Seven Plant Sunflowers on row 1 and six more in the pool as soon as you can. When the first Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team appears plant Spikeweed and a Peashooter on that row. Keep strengthening your defenses, and replace the ground Sunflowers with Peashooters or Repeaters. On water place Tangle Kelps. Alternate Strategy Eight Choose these plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Repeater *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Spikeweed *Spikerock Plant 8 Sunflowers on land. If Zomboni appear, plant Spikeweed or Squash. If Zombie Bobsled Team appear, plant Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb (only when Jalapeno recharging). If you melt the ice, plant Spikerock or Spikeweed to stop Zombonis making ice trails. Plant Repeater as soon as you finish planting the 8 Sunflowers. If your Spikerock or Spikeweed on front destroyed, use Squash for some Zomboni. Alternate Strategy Nine You'll need these plants: *Squash *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Peashooter *Potato Mine Imitater Potato Mine (Optional) Plant Sunflowers nearest to your lawn mowers. Use potato mines for the Zombie Bobsled Teams and squashes for the Zombonis. Than before the first flag make sure your put peashooters in the pool. Now because at the start of the game the ice trails go all the way up till the 5th spot so there are 4 empty lawn spaces. Because you have put a Sunflower in one of the lawn spaces, you need to fill the 3 other empty lawn spaces with spikerocks. For the first spikerock encountered you need to upgrade it to a Spikerock. (Optional) Alternate Strategy Ten Your plants should be: *Jalapeno *Imitater Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Repeater *Tall-nut *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Melon-pult *Chomper (optional) *Squash (optional but recommended) Start by planting lots of Sunflowers. If you see a Zomboni, plant a Spikeweed, Chomper, or Squash. If you see a Zombie Bobsled team, use a Jalapeno/Imitater Jalapeno. If you see lots of them, plant Chompers. Also, plant Repeaters as soon as possible. If you melted ice, put Tall-nuts two squares in front of them. Plant Spikerocks as quick as possible (at least one before the first flag.) After a full column of Repeaters, add Melon-pults and keep planting Spikerock. Just in case, plant Chompers 2 rows behind Spikerock. Keep this up and you'll win! Strategy Twelve (Strategy 11 died by Crazy Dave) To do this, you're gonna need these plants: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Lily Pad *Twin Sunflower *Cattail *Repeater *Coffee Bean *Doom-Shroom Plant Sunflowers at the back, them plant 4 Potato Mines and its Imitater version on every 4 ground lanes. Collect some sun, then plant a Cattail. Start upgrading your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Then plant another Cattail. Go replanting your potato mines as soon they got exploded. Also go planting Cattails. When you reach the second wave, plant your Repeaters behind your Potato Mines. Use your Coffee Bean to detonate your Doom-shroom while every big wave. Strategy Thirteen For this strategy, you will need: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Lily Pad *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Starfruit *Cherry Bomb (Optional, but recommended) Start by planting the Sunflowers at the back. Then, plant a Twin Sunflower on one of them. When the first ice zombie comes, place either a Jalapeno or a Spikeweed and Spikerock. Jalapeno if it's a Zombie Bobsled Team, Spikeweed and Spikerock if it's a Zomboni. If it's a Zombie Bobsled Team, then two more come, use an Imitater Jalapeno and a Cherry Bomb. You'll get less coins if it's a fourth one, because you won't have another instant kill plant and they'll go through your Sunflower. After you put down your first Spikerock, there should be a huge wave of Zombonis. You should put down more Spikeweeds until the next Spikerock is done loading. Once it's done loading, the first huge wave of zombies should come. At this time, put your Starfruits down. If one of your four Spikerocks disappears, put down another one quickly. Keep this up until the final wave, and you win! P.S. This strategy will not work on the DS and DSi versions because the plants act very slow. Strategy Fourteen Plants Needed- Sunflower Pumpkin Spikeweed Spikerock Peashooter /cabbage-pult /melon-pult Starting Waves Twin Sunflower optional Lily Pad Tangle Kelp optional Potato Mine Waves- Start Planting Sunflowers On The Left Side. As A Zomboni Appears, Use A Spikeweed If A Bobsled Appears, Plant Potato Mines On Every Lane Similarly Deal With These As Game Progresses The Columns Next To Sunflower Should Have A Peashooter In A Pumpkin. Every Lane Should Have Spikeweeds Upgraded To Spike Rock And Replace Quickly If Broken In Pool Lanes Plant Peashooters In Pumpkins And U Can Even Plant More Sunflowers. With These Steps The Level Is A Piece Of Cake. Strategy Fifteen All Spikes Choose these plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Squash *Jalapeno and Imitater version *Cherry Bomb *Cactus or Chomper (optional, to make more spikes) Beginning: Get 10 Sunflowers in the back 2 columns (6 on the 1st column, 4 land sunflowers on the 2nd column.) When a Zomboni arrives, squash it. If a second one comes, plant a Spikeweed. If a Zombie Bobsled Team arrives, use a Jalapeno and Imitater Jalapeno for the second one, Cherry Bombs for the third. while defending against these, plant 2 Cattails in the pool on column 2. The first wave will begin. Waves 1-end: Plant Cattails in the pool until they reach the 4th column. While Cattails are recharging, plant Spikerocks on columns 3 and 4. If you have it, put land Cacti on column 2 once you have about 250 sun or plant Chompers in column 5 of the water. Later, replace the pool Sunflowers with Cattails. Finished (for the zombies) Zombie Yeti: If you spot the Zombie Yeti, let your Cattails take care of it. If he tries to run away, dig the back sunflower and put a Jalapeno. Strategy sixteen Choose these plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Jalapeno *Potato Mine *Squash (optional) *Twin Sunflower (optional) *Imitater Jalapeno (optional) Start immediately with planting sunflowers on the land lanes, in the first two columns (from the house). When you're almost finished, the first zombies should appear. When it's a Zomboni, blow it up with a potato mine. When it's a bobsled team, burn it down with a jalapeno. After you've molten some ice, plant spikeweed in the first column (from the zombies). Upgrade to spikerock as soon as possible. Continue doing so, until all the ice is gone, while also planting extra spikeweed behind the spikerock and some cattails in the water to stop normal zombies. When the spikerock starts showing damage, upgrade the spikeweed behind it to spikerock. When you have 4-6 cattails in the water, sit back and enjoy the big zombie massacre! Strategy 17 Needed: Sunflower Cattail(CT) Lily Pad Pumpkin*() Jalapeno Spikeweed/Squash Twin Sunflower (TW) Use Jalapeno, Spikeweed and Squash to start up. Collin Lee 07:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No Sunflower Strategy right|400pxright|400pxUsing only 3 plants the Minigame can be cleared. Mainly: *Lily Pad *Cattail *Potato Mine No Sunflowers needed. Although it requires a bit of luck at the start. It is definitely possible. Another strategy: Plants needed: *Puff-shroom *Imitater Puff-shroom *Lily Pad *Cattail *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Potato Mine *Squash *Jalapeno Instant Kill Strategy Choose the following plants: *Lily Pad *Squash *Cherry Bomb *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Imitater Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Chomper *Sunflower *Wall-Nut (Optional, don't pick if you only have 9 slots) Start by planting Sunflowers in the first eight lanes in the pool. After all 8 are in place, start planting 2 columns of Sunflowers on the land lanes. Whenever Zombonis come, plant a Spikeweed or Squash in front to kill them. For Bobsleds, try planting a Chomper at the end of the ice trail, as the Chomper will be able to eat the entire bobsled including all the zombies inside. If the zombies get out before your chance, use a Jalapeno to destroy them, and it will also destroy the ice trail. Use Cherry Bombs whenever large clumps of zombies group together, or whenever stray zombies end up without any defenses. You can also use any other of the instant kills for that. Use Tangle Kelp whenever zombies end up in the pool during waves. If you have 10 slots and you chose the Wall-Nut, use them to group zombies together before using a Cherry Bomb or Squash. Keep following this strategy, even if it seems to be failing, and you should pull through in the end. Repeater and Spikeweed Strategy *Set up a double column of Sunflowers. *Put Repeaters in the third and fourth columns where possible and Torchwood in the fifth column or just in front of a Repeater or two. *Defend your pool with Tangle Kelp. *Use Spikeweed to defend against incoming Zombonis that you cannot handle with flaming peas. *Wall-nuts can be handy keeping bobsledders at bay until the Repeaters can take them out. *Jalapenos are also useful when there are too many zombies and before you get all your plants in. Voila! Victory! Few Sunflowers, Peashooters and Spikes Strategy Plants needed: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Jalapeno *Peashooter *Tall-nut *(optional) Squash *(optional) Cherry Bomb Strategy: *Plant your Sunflowers in the left most column, but not the pool. You should have the column filled with four Sunflowers before the mini-game actually starts. *Save up your sun until a zombie (Zombie Bobsled Team or Zomboni) shows up, and use a Jalapeno on that row. *A bit of luck is needed here. Save your sun up again, and wait for a Zomboni to appear. Take the bobsled teams out with Peashooters, Tall-nuts and Squashes. (Cherry Bombs use a lot of sun.) When the Zomboni shows up, hopefully you'll have enough sun for a Spikeweed and Spikerock. Plant it in front of the Zomboni, and watch him blow up. *If you were lucky, the Zomboni would have showed up in the ice-free column. If not, don't despair! If it didn't, plant a Spikeweed in the column next to your Spikerock. (The side closer to your house.) Why? It takes 3 Spikeweeds (or 1 Spikeweed and 1 Spikerock) to kill a zombie from a bobsled team. There! Unless 9 Zombonis come in that row, it's safe! *Do the same for the other ice trails. *You'll notice that zombies will start to attack from the pool. they'll only be normal zombies, so just plant 2 lily pads on the leftmost column and plant Peashooters on them. *When your Spikerocks only have one spike left, dig them up and place them back down again. *You won! (Probably.) No Jalapeno Strategy! plants:sunflower,peashooter,tall-nut,spikeweed/rock,lily pad columns1:sunflowers,2:peashooters,3:tall-nuts,4:spikeweed-spikerock No Wall-Nuts and Tall-Nuts Strategy Nine plants needed: -Sunflower -Peashooter -Repeater -Squash -Potato Mine -Spikeweed -Jalapeno -Imitater : Potato Mine -Lily Pad 1. Plants your sunflowers on the left side. Do not plant them in the water right now. 2. Once enemies arrives, use a jalapeno. If you have enough suns, plants peashooters and potato mines. 3. Survive like this until it has no more ice. 4. Then, the zombies will arrive. Put peashooters. Zombonis will arrive too, so plants spikeweeds. 5. Once you are ready, plants lily pads and puts peashooters and sunflowers. 6. One time, you'll have a lot of suns. Use them to replace the peashooters by repeaters. Plants them in a second column and a third. But not a fourth: you need to keep your sun for the potatoes and the jalapenos. 7. Survive and this level is a piece of cake guaranteed! Its so easy that you'll never use your lawnmowers and pool cleaners!!! Cattail and starfruit strategy Plants needed: Sunflower Lily Pad Cattail Starfruit Potato Mine Imitater potato mine (optional) Twin Sunflower (optional) Good and cheap strategy, eh. Plant 4 sunflowers on the column 1, and 1 cattail on water. First zombies blow with potato mines. Then in front of sunflowers plant starfruits, and plant more callails on water :) that's all ^_^ FumeSpikePenoStrategy Plants(not all needed, but recommended): Sunflower(needed) Fume-shroom(needed) Coffee Bean(needed) Lily Pad(needed) Jalapeno(as of this strategy's purpose, needed, but can be done without it) Spikeweed(needed) Spikerock(recommended, to reduce Spikeweed maintennance) Pumpkin(it's really hard to do this strategy without it, as fumes and bobsled landings are a little bit shifty, technically recommended.) (if you have 9 or 10 slots, fill the rest with placeholders, emergency instants, or something else to take care of the few Pool zombies) This strategy bases itself on 3 things: -The Fume-Shroom's ability to hit every zombie at a medium range in front of it even if it's blocked by another zombie, helping against bobsleds. -The Spikeweed/rock's ability to destroy Zombonis instantly, and recharging fast enough for continous use(the Spikeweeds though, the Spikerocks recharge slow) -And finally, the Jalapenos ability to melt the ice trails(they never leave on their own, and this only leaves us with Zombonis and the few regular Zombies, taken care by the previous two.) The only hard part is setting up and Spikeweed maintennance. The setup: Plant Sunflowers, way at the back. Due to where the Zombie Bobsled Team members usually land, it's actually recommended to not plant a second column of Sunflowers, but rather a full column of Sunflowers, including the back of the Pool lanes. If you're doing it that way, more likely than not a Zombie Bobsled Team or Zomboni will come before you can plant the last Sunflower. If it's a Zomboni, simply plant a Spikeweed on the rightmost to the ice trail you can plant in the lane where the Zomboni is. If it's a Bobsled Team, plant a Fume-Shroom and wake it up. Be aware though; one lucky Bobsled Team member may be able to get so far to eat the Fume-Shroom at times. This is the sole reason you bring the Pumpkin, to protect your Fume-Shrooms from a few lucky zombies. After this it's simple. Set your Fume-Shrooms to defend the lanes, and maintain Zombonis away with Spikeweeds. You might prefer to use something else to defend the pool, as the Fume-Shroom combined with the Coffee Bean and Lily Pad's cost sum up to a total of 175, or that of a Snow Pea. Once you have enough Sun, plant a Jalapeno and destroy the ice trails. Later plant a Spikerock. For reference, here are the total costs: -Fume-Shroom+Coffee Bean=150 Sun -Fume-Shroom+Coffee Bean+Pumpkin=275 Sun -Spikerock(including Spikeweed)=225 Sun -Jalapeno+Spikerock(for clearing lanes and keeping them cleared, cost includes the Spikeweed to upgrade to Spikerock)=350 Sun -Fume-Shroom+Coffee Bean+Lilypad(if you decide to use the Fume-Shrooms for defending the pool)=175 Sun This strategy is not foolproof though, and it requires some maintennance, but if you feel like using this one, you're free to do so. Corn and Rock Strategy Bring: *Kernel-Pult *Sunflower *Cob Cannon *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Jalapeno *Lily Pad *Melon Pult *Cattail 1: Set Sunflowers in the back row and set Melon Pults on the land rows and Cattails on the water rows in front of the Sunflowers. 2: Set Spikerock on the land rows, but leave at least 1''' space in each row for Jalapenos. 3: Set Cob Cannons in the water '''behind the Cattails mentioned in Step 1. For further information: S MP SR SR SR - S MP SR SR SR - S CC C C S CC C C S MP SR SR SR- S MP SR SR SR S: Sunflower MP: Melon Pult SR: Spikerock No Cattails Strategy (Not mine) Pick these plants: * Sunflower * Lily Pad * Jalapeno * Imitater Jalapeno * Cherry Bomb * Squash * Peashooter * Chomper * Spikeweed * Pumpkin With this strategy, clearing the ice shouldn't be a big problem with both the Jalapeno and the Imitater Jalapeno. Peashooters are cheap and therefore are a good primary shooting weapon. Meanwhile the Chompers could take out the Zombonis with ease. If a Chomper is not ready to take out a Zomboni, feel free to use a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, or Squash. If a Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the same lane as the Chomper, plant a Spikeweed in front of the Chomper and a Pumpkin on the Chomper so the Bobsled Zombies would die while eating the Pumpkins. [ ]: Lily Pad CC: Cob Cannon C: Cattail This has not been tested, so it's OK if it fails. Strategy twenty-five: Note: This strategy will not work all the time. You need the following plants: *Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea *Chomper *Cattail *Lily Pad *Jalapeno (Optional) *Pumpkin In the first two columns, you plant Sunflowers. When the first Zombie Bobsled Team or Zomboni appears, plant a Chomper to the tile right next to the ice. Repeat that. Plant Repeaters or Snow peas in the lane that you really need it. You can plant Cattails the first huge wave of zombies approach. You can plant as many Cattails as you want, but if you plant more than one column, you can guard them by Pumpkins. It should look a lot like this: Category:Strategy Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool